Une trilogie fromagère, partie 2 : Fondue
by jesuisbetejesuispatissiere
Summary: Après l'échec de sa soirée fromagère en compagnie de Will, Hannibal décide de remettre le couvert avec cette fois-ci une fondue.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour chers lecteurs! Voici le début de la seconde partie de ma trilogie fromagère : Fondue. Pour une meilleure compréhension, il est très fortement conseillé d'avoir lu la première partie, Raclette, avant de s'attaquer à celle-ci puisqu'il s'agit là de la suite directe._  
_Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me lisent!_

"***"

_ Et là je me suis retournée et je lui ai dit… Will ? Will, tu m'écoutes ?

Will releva la tête et décroisa les bras avant de forcer un sourire vers Alana, plantée devant son bureau, les mains posées sur les hanches dans une attitude parfaitement scandalisée.

_ Je t'écoute ! Je t'écoute ! la rassura-t-il en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu as répondu à cet imbécile de Chilton ?

Elle lui sourit avant de poursuivre son anecdote. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue par la prestation de Will mais elle allait passer pour cette fois. Après tout, elle était toujours très tolérante à son égard.

Pourtant, Will ne lui avait pas menti. Il avait écouté chacun des mots qu'elle avait prononcé depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa salle de classe vide, ses talons claquant sur le linoleum usé, au moins dix minutes auparavant. Il avait analysé chacune de ses phrases. Il avait retourné dans sa tête chacune de ses remarques. Il avait décortiqué chaque phase de son discours.

Et… rien.

L'histoire en elle-même n'était pas si alambiquée qu'il ait besoin de mobiliser toutes ses facultés mentales pour l'écouter. Alana revenait juste d'une réunion à Baltimore en compagnie d'une poignée d'autres psychiatres, Frederick Chilton inclus, et elle avait juste besoin de vider son sac quand à la bêtise de ce dernier. Will avait probablement été la première oreille attentive qu'elle avait croisée.

Mais il avait vu là l'opportunité de tester sa santé mentale. Depuis son repas fromager avec Hannibal quelques jours auparavant, Will n'avait cessé de se poser des questions sur son attirance pour le psychiatre. Hannibal était un homme cultivé, raffiné, sophistiqué, attentionné mais aussi terriblement intelligent, drôle, talentueux sans oublier compatissant, élégant, fascinant… Bref, il était bien hors d'atteinte d'un pauvre professeur instable et, il fallait bien l'admettre, généralement pouilleux, comme Will. Du coup, son cerveau compensait en interprétant de manière complètement inappropriée et incroyablement gênante ses discussions avec le psychiatre.

Du moins, il s'agissait là de sa théorie.

Il ne pouvait nier non plus qu'il avait eu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, un très fort désir pour Alana. Elle l'avait rejeté pour des raisons qu'il était complètement à même de comprendre mais il la considérait toujours comme une très belle femme, intelligente et distinguée et toujours gentille avec lui.

En fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu plus en profondeur, Will réalisait qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un était gentil avec lui, que ce soit d'abord Alana et à présent Hannibal, il se retrouvait sentimentalement impliqué. Avec un peu de recul, c'était quand même pathétique. Fondamentalement pathétique. Devait-il craindre le jour où Jack Crawford le traiterait avec davantage de compassion ? Il frissonna. De toute façon, ce jour n'était pas près d'arriver.

_ Un problème Will ?

La voix d'Alana le ramena à la réalité. Il secoua la tête.

_ Non, non. Chilton me fait toujours cet effet-là.

Il tentait de rebondir comme il pouvait pour ne pas la froisser, même si ce n'était pas parfait.

_ Chilton te fait frissonner ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire trop espiègle pour être innocent.

_ De dégoût ! se hâta de préciser Will.

Elle hocha la tête lentement, les yeux toujours brillants mais elle ne le taquina pas davantage. A la place, elle poursuivit son histoire.

Will se gratta la barbe tout en l'écoutant, opinant aux moments opportuns mais les yeux fixés sur le tas de papiers qui encombrait son bureau. Il devait les lire et les noter depuis plusieurs jours mais il était en peu distrait en ce moment. Mais ce soir, oh oui ce soir il le ferait ! Dès qu'Alana aurait terminé ! Et qu'il aurait analysé leur interaction. Et qu'il aurait vérifié son portable au cas où il aurait manqué un message d'Hannibal.

Le psychiatre n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis leur dernier dîner et cela inquiétait quand même un peu Will. Même s'il n'y avait pas de raison. La soirée s'était bien passée. Et Will ne s'était pas trop mal comporté. Hannibal n'avait aucune raison de ne pas vouloir le revoir. Enfin probablement pas.

Will pouvait presque sentir la présence de son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste suspendue au dossier de sa chaise. Il l'avait mis sur silencieux pendant son cours. Donc si Hannibal lui avait écrit, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir à moins de vérifier. Sa main droite était démangée par l'envie de plonger dans cette maudite poche à quelques centimètres seulement. Mais ça aurait été très impoli vis-à-vis d'Alana.

Elle remarqua bien évidemment son impatience et avec un sourire indulgent, elle se dépêcha de boucler son anecdote.

_ Et tu penses bien que j'ai pris un malin plaisir à refermer avec force et fracas la porte sur son pied et son mocassin à plusieurs centaines de dollars.

Will pouffa et secoua la tête.

_ Tu es mon héroïne ! conclut-il en relevant enfin les yeux vers elle.

Elle haussa les épaules, l'air parfaitement désinvolte.

_ Je l'ai fait plus pour mon plaisir personnel que pour les autres, admit-elle, mais si j'apporte la joie autour de moi, je ne peux que m'en réjouir.

Elle redressa fièrement le menton, un sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.

_ Sur ce, conclut-elle, je vais te laisser. J'ai d'autres gens à régaler avec mes anecdotes et je te sens impatient de t'attaquer à ce tas de copies.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, grimaça et attrapa son stylo.

_ Je suis déjà en retard dans mes corrections, admit-il en baissant la tête.

Il la salua d'un petit geste de la main puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Will se retrouva seul dans sa salle de classe. Il reposa son stylo et soupira. Puis il se frotta les yeux en prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher le verre de ses lunettes.

Bon, que pouvait-il conclure de l'expérience de ces dernières minutes ?

Déjà qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir utilisé Alana comme cobaye mais c'était la seule option qu'il avait. Et puis il était habitué au fait de « ne pas être très à l'aise ». C'était un peu son mode par défaut.

Ensuite, qu'il avait beau être attiré par Alana, chacune de ses phrases ne paraissait pas sortie d'une accroche de mauvais film porno. Avec Hannibal, il aurait probablement entendu « prendre son pied » à la place de « porte sur son pied » ou encore « jouir » à la place de « réjouir ».

Devait-il en conclure que son cerveau ne lui jouait que des tours lorsqu'il était en présence du docteur Lecter ? C'était une possibilité à ne pas écarter. Après tout, Hannibal avait sur sa vie un impact bien plus grand qu'Alana avait jamais eu.

L'autre possibilité était qu'Hannibal avait vraiment prononcé ces mots pleins de sous-entendues. Mais le fait que l'anglais ne soit pas sa langue natale l'avait probablement empêché de réaliser à quel point ils pouvaient être à double sens. Ou alors, il était trop bien éduqué et raffiné pour même songer à ce genre de chose.

Bref, Will se faisait sûrement tout un plat de quelque chose qui n'était rien du tout pour le psychiatre.

En tout cas, la seule explication qu'il excluait réellement, c'était celle d'une coïncidence. Il y avait vraiment eu trop d'exemples pour que cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Cela venait donc soit de lui, soit d'Hannibal.

La dernière option, celle à laquelle il avait peur de songer et qui lui paraissait presque inconcevable, c'était le fait qu'Hannibal l'ait fait exprès. Qu'il avait eu pleinement conscience de l'effet de ses paroles sur Will et qu'il ait continué encore et encore. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

S'amusait-il de mettre mal à l'aise Will ? Ce dernier en doutait. Hannibal n'était pas ce genre de personne. Et il appréciait Will. Sinon pourquoi continuait-il à le convier chez lui, à lui préparer de délicieux repas, à lui ouvrir sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit lorsque Will était en état de stress intense ? Hannibal ne perdrait pas son temps juste pour le plaisir de se moquer de Will, c'était bien trop saugrenu.

Will ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il respira lentement. Son rythme cardiaque se ralentit légèrement. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de faire cela avec ses proches. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait là d'une certaine forme de violation de leur intimité. Mais là… c'était un cas de force majeure ! Et il n'allait pas se permettre d'aller trop loin dans l'esprit d'Hannibal. Juste en surface. Pour se donner une piste.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_Je m'appelle Hannibal Lecter,_ pensa-t-il_. J'ai quarante-huit ans et je suis psychiatre à Baltimore. Je suis un ancien chirurgien. J'aime cuisiner, l'opéra et les soirées mondaines. Je suis très pointilleux sur ce que je porte. J'aime ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Je décore mes assiettes de crânes de petits animaux. J'ai dans ma salle à manger le tableau d'un cygne qui met son bec entre les cuisses d'une femme._

Will se mordit les lèvres et se passa une main sur le visage. Il était en train de perdre sa reconstitution. Il n'avait jamais analysé à quel point Hannibal pouvait être… original sur certains détails de sa personnalité. Les crânes dans les assiettes… bizarre certes. Mais esthétique dans un sens. Le tableau dans la salle à manger… Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il avait presque du mal à se retenir de rire. Mais qui mettait ce genre de choses dans une pièce dédiée à la nourriture ! D'ailleurs la première fois qu'il avait remarqué la peinture, un soir qu'il dînait en tête-à-tête avec Hannibal, il s'était arrêté net au beau milieu d'une phrase. Hannibal avait su exactement ce que Will était en train d'observer dans un mélange de fascination et de dégoût, mais il n'avait pas commenté. Il avait juste souri, de cet énigmatique et discret sourire de côté qui lui était propre et Will avait repris la conversation comme si de rien n'était. C'était probablement de l'art et Will devait bien admettre qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Sur le moment, il avait juste trouvé cela…. Atypique.

Bon, avec un peu de recul, il était logique qu'il s'intéresse à l'esprit de Will. Hannibal appréciait ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, quitte à ce que cela soit un peu déviant des standards de la société. Mais il n'y avait rien de répréhensible là-dedans. Il n'y avait rien non plus qui lui indique pourquoi Hannibal faisait autant de sous-entendus dans leurs conversations.

Il se concentra de nouveau, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait.

_J'aime recevoir des invités_, poursuivit-il. _La personne avec qui je déjeune le plus souvent est l'agent spécial Will Graham. Will Graham est intéressant. Son esprit est unique. J'aime nos conversations. J'apprécie le temps que nous passons ensemble. Pour la première fois, je ressens une réellement connexion avec un autre être humain._

Will se sentit rougir bien malgré lui. Il espérait vivement qu'il analysait correctement Hannibal d'après ce qu'il savait de leurs interactions et pas qu'il était en train de se monter tout seul un genre de fantasme.

_Depuis quelques temps_, reprit-il, _je ressens une attirance de plus en plus grande pour Will Graham. Mais je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer. Will n'est pas familier avec le concept d'intimité. Et j'ai peur de le brusquer. Je ne peux que lui donner des indices…_

Will avala sa propre salive et manqua de s'étouffer avec. Il toussa et étudia son bureau à la recherche de son gobelet de café. Froid et de mauvaise qualité. Il s'était habitué à un certain standard depuis qu'il fréquentait Hannibal. Mais au moins, cela l'aida à calmer sa toux. Le point négatif, par contre, était qu'il avait complètement perdu la reconstitution.

Il grimaça.

Il s'était probablement imaginé n'importe quoi.

Hannibal était attiré par lui… Il projetait probablement là son propre esprit. Et puis il ne lui « donnait pas des indices », c'était carrément du rentre dedans à ce niveau là, si vraiment Hannibal le faisait exprès.

C'était très éloigné de la façon dont Will imaginait Hannibal courtiser les gens. Dans sa tête, cela impliquait plutôt des bouquets de fleurs extravagants, des sorties dans des restaurants de haut standing, des poèmes d'écrivains français murmurés au creux de l'oreille, des repas romantiques à la lueur d'un feu de bois… Ok, ça, il l'avait eu… Mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire !

Will se gratta la barbe. Il n'était pas vraiment plus avancé. Bon, partant du principe qu'Hannibal le faisait exprès et lui donnait vraiment des indices ou quelque chose du genre, comment Will pouvait-il y répondre sans se ridiculiser s'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ?

Il porta de nouveau son gobelet à ses lèves mais le trouva vide. D'un geste désinvolte, il le jeta dans la corbeille au pied de son bureau. Le gobelet rebondit sur le bord et tomba à côté.

Will dut se lever pour le récupérer et le jeter avec plus de concentration cette fois au milieu des papiers froissés qui encombraient sa poubelle.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Tout cela était ridicule. Hannibal était juste un bon ami et Will ne lisait probablement en lui que ce qu'il avait envie d'y lire. Mais il se devait d'être certain. Et il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage d'aborder cela de but en blanc avec le psychiatre_. Hey salut Hannibal ! J'ai remarqué depuis notre dernière soirée que ton attention se focalisait beaucoup sur mon arrière-train. Est-juste une impression ou serais-tu vraiment intéressé par le fait de me…_ Non, ça n'allait pas le faire… Il devait trouver une méthode.

Les mains solidement plantées dans ses poches, il parcourut son estrade à la recherche d'une idée. De la moindre idée.

Il étudia le bout de ses chaussures usées, le bois blanchi sous ses semelles, le linoléum de mauvaise qualité lorsqu'il atteignit le bord. Il releva même les yeux vers les gradins vides.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna dans sa poche, il sursauta.

« *** »

Hannibal reposa son stylo et étudia la longue liste qu'il venait de coucher sur son cahier spécial « Will Graham ». Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

Hannibal s'était toujours considéré comme un homme organisé. C'est ce qui lui avait sauvé la mise à de nombreuses reprises. Les gens désorganisés finissaient toujours par commettre des erreurs. Ce n'était pas son cas.

Alors, lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de mettre au point son plan d'action qu'intérieurement il appelait « Opération Will Graham [dans mon lit] » (le meurtre, la cuisine et le dessin étaient ses arts, pas la littérature, il avait fait de son mieux en la matière), l'idée d'un cahier dédié à l'œuvre lui était apparu comme la meilleure option. Bien sûr, il ne valait mieux pas que Will tombe sur ce cahier. Ou n'importe qui d'autre des forces de l'ordre d'ailleurs. Ou n'importe qui d'autre en fait. Mais Hannibal ne se faisait pas trop de souci, il était bon à dissimuler les choses, que ce soit ses pensées, un corps ou des résultats médicaux cruciaux.

Quoique pour le moment, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'incriminant dans le dit cahier.

La page de droite était dédiée à sa liste de points divers et variés pour passer une bonne soirée en compagnie de Will et pousser l'agent spécial à se jeter férocement sur lui pour lui arracher ses multiples couches de vêtements. Hannibal avait d'ailleurs prévu de porter la totale ce soir-là. Un débardeur léger avec au dessus un simple t-shirt blanc puis une chemise, un gilet à, au moins, quatre ou cinq boutons et finalement une veste. Il avait hâte de voir la tête de Will lorsque, de ses mains tremblantes, il retirerait les couches les unes après les autres pour finalement en trouver une et encore une de plus en-dessous. Ca allait être un moment hilarant !

Et il ne craignait pas un coup de chaud. Son initiative de la dernière fois de coupler feu de cheminée et appareil à raclette avait été malheureuse et n'avait eu pour effet que de faire transpirer Will à grosses gouttes. Pour cette rencontre, pas de feu de cheminée, ni de chauffage d'ailleurs. Juste quelques bougies et la toute petite flamme sous le caquelon. Une ambiance très intime mais un peu fraîche. Peut-être que cette fois, Will se jetterait dans ses bras à la recherche de chaleur.

En plus de ses prévisions vestimentaires, Hannibal avait organisé en détail le repas. Comme il l'avait promis à Will, ils allaient rester sur le thème du fromage qui l'avait tant enthousiasmé mais cette fois-ci, Hannibal allait préparer une délicieuse fondue. Trois types de fromage, pas moins ! Mais en quantité raisonnable. Il n'avait pas envie que Will termine une fois de plus gonflé comme une barrique. Accompagné d'une bouteille d'Apremont de l'année. Et de petits pains. Dans la fondue, le pain était aussi important que le fromage. Hannibal avait d'ailleurs, dès la veille, préparé trois types de pain différents. Un pain blanc, un pain complet et pour finir un pain aux noix. Les trois miches étaient en train de sécher dans sa cuisine. Il n'avait pas encore demandé à Will s'il était disponible mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Hannibal était pratiquement le seul ami de Will. Et à moins d'un nouveau meurtre sordide, Will n'avait généralement rien à faire de ses soirées. Hannibal était certain qu'il accepterait avec empressement cette nouvelle invitation. Surtout qu'il avait bien pris soin de ne pas recontacter l'agent spécial depuis leur délicieuse soirée, juste histoire de se rendre plus indispensable encore. Accablé par sa solitude, Will allait accourir vers lui !

Le seul point du menu qui avait accablé Hannibal de doutes était la présence ou non de viande. Traditionnellement, il n'y en avait pas dans la fondue savoyarde, celle qu'il comptait préparer. Mais pour Hannibal, un repas sans viande était comme un opéra sans violon ou un Will Graham sans troubles mentaux, fade et sans saveur. Alors il avait décidé de faire une entorse à la recette de base et de prévoir tout de même un peu de charcuterie maison en accompagnement. Après tout, il lui restait de ce délicieux jambon de plombier que Will avait tant apprécié la dernière fois. Et il avait un magret de « canard » fermier qui avait été un peu trop frais la semaine précédente mais allait se révéler séché à point pour ce repas-ci. Bref, rien de trop extravagant, juste une petite note protéinée pour compléter le dîner.

Hannibal avait également prévu un dessert léger à base de fruits rouges, de glace maison et de crème améliorée par ses soins. Mais il doutait que Will et lui arrivent jusqu'à l'étape du dessert. D'après ses prévisions, Will devrait craquer avant même la fin de la fondue.

Et s'il en était aussi certain, c'est que sa liste comportait aussi un grand nombre de lignes entièrement dédiées aux hilarantes blagues à sous-entendus sexuels qu'il avait préparées ces derniers jours et qu'il ne doutait pas pouvoir caser pendant le dîner.

Pour son inspiration personnelle, il avait dessiné sur la page de gauche un rapide croquis de Will rougissant délicieusement sous ses lunettes trop larges. Ce n'était pas son chef d'œuvre mais le croquis était suffisamment fidèle à l'original pour qu'Hannibal glousse, bien évidemment intérieurement, en imaginant voir là la réaction de Will à chacune de ses boutades.

Ses petites piques de la dernière fois, complètement improvisées, avaient déjà pas mal déstabilisé l'agent spécial alors avec la préparation de plusieurs jours qu'il s'était accordé, il allait être irrésistible.

Très satisfait de lui, il relut une dernière fois son plan d'action, se sentant sourire malgré lui et hochant la tête à chaque ligne validée.

Arrivé en bas de page, il leva la main pour caresser du bout de l'index le visage de graphite de Will. Il était presque… impatient.

_ Mon pauvre Will, murmura-t-il, tu n'as aucune idée d'à quelle sauce tu vas être mangé…

Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Il était vraiment hilarant ! Dommage qu'aussi peu de personnes s'en rendent compte.

Hannibal doutait être un jour attrapé mais si c'était le cas et qu'il était condamné à finir ses jours dans une cellule, il en profiterait pour écrire un recueil de ses meilleures blagues de cannibale, que le monde entier puisse enfin profiter de son génie comique. Ca serait là un grand plaisir, même en cas d'emprisonnement.

Il songeait aussi à publier un livre de recettes mais il doutait de rencontrer un franc succès.

Soupirant, il referma le cahier et passa la main sur la couverture de cuir sombre. C'était un bel objet. A la hauteur de sa quête. De toute façon, pour Will, il ne voulait que le meilleur.

Il se leva de sa chaise et, du plat de la main, lissa son pantalon. Puis il récupéra son stylo, toujours posé sur la table et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Attrapant le cahier à deux mains, il se rendit dans son salon. Il y avait moins de livres ici que dans son cabinet mais il possédait tout de même une très belle collection. Sans hésiter il glissa le cahier entre deux autres volumes sombres parmi lesquels il se fondit parfaitement.

Caché en pleine lumière. Pour lui la meilleure des tactiques.

Il retourna dans sa cuisine et vérifia les derniers préparatifs. Le jambon, largement de quoi faire, le magret, à point, les bougies, longues, fines et blanches, un plein paquet.

Hannibal avait hésité à en prendre des noires mais il avait finalement trouvé ça trop morbide. Il ne voulait pas non plus mettre Will sur ses gardes. Par contre, pour compenser la simplicité des chandelles, il avait prévu des bougeoirs fort élégants, taillés dans des os de gros mammifères. De l'éléphant ou du rhinocéros. Hannibal n'était plus sûr. C'était en tout cas de forts beaux objets.

Il avait également retrouvé en bas de l'étagère du cellier, son caquelon à fondue et deux longues fourchettes taillées dans du bois de séquoia rouge. A la lueur des bougies, Hannibal savait qu'elles paraitraient teintées de sang et il trouvait cette perspective particulièrement délicieuse.

Il retrouva la bouteille de vin qu'il désirait et l'essuya consciencieusement. Elle était récente et n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'être recouverte de poussière mais il voulait que tout soit réellement impeccable. Il plaçait tant d'attentes dans cette soirée.

Il retourna dans la salle à manger pour terminer son inspection. Le ménage avait été fait et la cheminée était à présent rutilante. Hannibal avait placé dans le foyer un nouveau petit fagot de buchettes prêtes à l'emploi. Elles ne serviraient que de décoration cette fois-ci.

Il ne manquait plus que le centre de table, qu'il irait récupérer le lendemain chez le fleuriste, et le fromage. Il avait appelé la boutique de José le matin même pour commander son assortiment et il n'avait donc plus qu'à faire un saut là-bas après le fleuriste pour prendre son paquet et régler.

Tout était parfaitement en ordre. Hannibal avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait manquer ou oublier. Le tiroir de sa table de nuit avait également été garni du nécessaire au cas où… non, pas au cas où… quand Will craquerait et l'implorerait de passer la nuit en sa compagnie.

Vraiment, une soirée fignolée jusqu'au dernier détail.

Satisfait de lui-même, vraiment très satisfait de lui-même, Hannibal sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Planté devant son écran, il hésita longuement sur le message à taper. Devait-il être intime ? Ou amusant ? Décidant que finalement, il valait mieux laisser Will le plus longtemps possible dans l'ignorance de ce qui l'attendait, il tapa un message uniquement informatif, comme ceux qu'il envoyait généralement à l'agent spécial.

_Cher Will, rendez-vous demain, chez moi, à 19h pour un nouveau repas fromager ?_

Hannibal n'aimait pas spécialement envoyer des messages mais il savait Will plutôt mal à l'aise avec la notion de téléphone. C'était donc plus simple ainsi. Cependant, il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours rédiger ses messages sans abréviation, ni faute. C'était bien le moins qu'il puisse faire pour marquer son respect à ses interlocuteurs. Il avait horreur de recevoir des messages illisibles. Cela lui agressait les rétines. Il en avait d'ailleurs conservé un ou deux exemples particulièrement irritants et qu'il réservait pour un prochain grand repas.

Son pouce se posa sur le bouton d'envoi. Il prit une grande respiration et cliqua. C'était fait. Il était prêt.

Il resta de longues secondes à regarder son écran dans l'attente d'une réponse. Il avait vérifié l'heure. Normalement Will avait terminé ses leçons mais n'avait pas encore récupéré sa voiture, occupé qu'il était avec la paperasserie. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ne lui réponde pas rapidement.

Il sourit quand moins d'une minute plus tard un message arriva. Il ignora le fait que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

_Avec plaisir. A demain._

(à suivre…)


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohlala que je suis lente à écrire! Désolée pour l'attente! En tout cas, voilà la suite! Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des commentaires et qui me suivent! Vous êtes le Bien!_

"***"

Hannibal hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil discret à sa montre. Encore cinq minutes. Cinq longues minutes à écouter les jérémiades de monsieur Machin. Hannibal ne se souciait même plus de se souvenir de son nom.

_ C'est très intéressant, répondit-il d'une voix monocorde une fois que son patient se fut tu.

Cela encouragea ce dernier à poursuivre son monologue. Ce qui satisfaisait Hannibal. L'écouter l'ennuyait au plus haut point mais il avait encore moins envie d'intervenir longuement. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait rien écouté et donc n'avait rien à dire, ensuite parce que pendant ce temps, il pouvait fantasmer… enfin réfléchir… sur la soirée à venir.

Dès qu'il aurait mis l'autre casse-pieds à la porte de son cabinet, il pourrait aller récupérer son centre de table et son fromage. Puis retour chez lui, vérification du plan une dernière fois, préparation de la décoration, habillage et attente de la victi… de Will !

Il se frotta les mains. La soirée allait être délicieuse, tout comme son invité !

_ Ca vous amuse ce que je vous raconte ? demanda Machin, l'air franchement outré.

Hannibal réalisa alors qu'il avait laissé un sourire des plus inconvenants apparaître sur son visage. Il se contrôla immédiatement. Diantre ! Il allait devoir être plus prudent. Will, la pensée de Will, l'idée même de Will, commençait à craqueler son masque auparavant parfait.

_ Je ne suis pas amusé, répondit-il d'un ton neutre en espérant rattraper le coup. Je suis juste satisfait de constater les progrès que vous avez faits en matière d'autoanalyse. C'est impressionnant.

Machin baissa la tête. Il avait un sourire un peu crispé.

_ Merci docteur, répondit-il avec une légère appréhension.

_ Je vous en prie ! rétorqua Hannibal avec fougue, espérant ainsi clore le sujet de son incapacité à se concentrer. Aviez-vous autre chose à rajouter ? demanda-t-il, plus par politesse que par intérêt.

_ Oui ! Justement…

_ Formidable ! le coupa Hannibal. Cela peut être l'occasion d'un passionnant exercice. Pour la semaine prochaine, vous coucherez sur papier toute votre histoire et vous en faites vous-même l'analyse. Nous étudierons ensemble le résultat. Cela nous permettra de juger du recul que vous êtes capable de prendre quant à vos problèmes.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Derrière lui, il entendit le froissement des vêtements de son patient. Ce dernier s'était lui aussi levé mais avec beaucoup d'hésitation. C'est vrai qu'Hannibal concluait la séance assez brusquement. Et qu'il restait probablement encore deux ou trois minutes mais Hannibal rattraperait cela à leur rencontre suivante. Pour le moment, il se sentait vraiment trop impatient pour supporter une minute de plus le monologue insipide auquel il avait le droit depuis le début de l'heure. Et aussi tentant qu'il soit de transformer Machin en rillettes, il avait pour règle de ne jamais tuer un patient.

Sauf s'il pouvait faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre.

Malheureusement ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Donc il coupait court à la discussion autant pour son bien-être que pour celui de son patient. Enfin, plus sa survie que son bien-être.

Arrivé à la porte, il posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna. L'autre s'était pressé et n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, serrant tout contre lui son sac et sa veste qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'enfiler.

Hannibal eut un instant d'hésitation. Il trouvait cela presque attendrissant la façon dont Machin serrait gauchement contre lui ses affaires. Mais il se sermonna immédiatement. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait touchant un asocial malhabile travaillant pour le FBI qu'il devait s'émouvoir devant tous les cas désespérés qui passaient la porte de son cabinet.

Il laissa cependant quelques secondes à Machin pour qu'il coordonne ses affaires. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Hannibal ouvrit grand la porte. Machin lui tendit une main qu'il saisit avec une reluctance soigneusement dissimulée.

_ Merci docteur. Et à la semaine prochaine.

_ Bonne semaine à vous monsieur…

Hannibal eut un bref instant de doutes. Mais si court qu'il espérait avoir été assez discret.

_ Miller ! conclut-il, presque fièrement.

Miller ne parut pas relever et hocha la tête avant de lâcher la main d'Hannibal et de s'éloigner à petits pas pressés.

Hannibal referma la porte et la verrouilla. Enfin il était libre ! Il était désormais temps de passer à la partie la plus intéressante de la journée, de la semaine, de l'année… et même, allons-y, de toute son existence !

Il vérifia son téléphone mais il n'avait manqué ni appel, ni message. C'était rare et bienvenu. Puis il rangea dans sa serviette de cuir ses papiers importants et ses notes sur ses patients du jour. Il prendrait le temps de bien trier tout cela… plus tard ! Probablement quand Will serait endormi sur son matelas moelleux et sous ses couvertures encore chaudes de leurs ébats.

Il réalisa qu'il souriait de nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils et se racla la gorge. Un peu de contrôle que diable !

Il ferma les grands rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une lumière opaque. Il était encore tôt mais en ces jours de décembre, le soleil se couchait vite et d'ici peu, les derniers rayons disparaitraient à l'horizon.

Il fit rapidement un détour par la petite salle de bain attenante et vérifia son reflet dans le grand miroir au-dessus du lave-mains. Il ne souriait plus, c'était déjà ça. Ses cheveux étaient impeccables, sa cravate bien droite et son costume nickel. Il était prêt à affronter l'extérieur.

Il récupéra son manteau et son sac et traversa sa salle d'attente pour sortir par où ses clients entraient. Il enclencha l'alarme et verrouilla la porte.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture d'un pas mesuré. Pour être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait presque envie d'adopter un pas sautillant et guilleret mais cela n'aurait pas été… lui. C'était bien une preuve supplémentaire du fait que Will Graham faisait naitre en lui des tas de choses, de pensées, d'envies et même de sentiments qui n'étaient habituellement pas lui.

Comme s'il avait besoin de preuve supplémentaire ! Son obsession actuelle, qu'il ne pouvait plus nier, était une preuve à elle seule. Hannibal avait bien été intéressé par d'autres personnes hors du commun mais Will Graham était à part et exceptionnel. Et bientôt, il serait entièrement à lui.

Il contrôla son visage à l'approche, il le sentait, d'un nouveau sourire, et démarra sa voiture. A cette heure-ci, la plus grande partie de la populace était encore au travail et les routes seraient relativement dégagées. Il ne devrait pas mettre plus d'un gros quart d'heure pour se rendre dans le quartier commerçant où il avait ses habitudes.

C'est sans problème qu'il se gara juste devant chez le fleuriste, qui lui-même ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de portes de chez José. Le temps d'échanger quelques banalités et il était persuadé que d'ici une dizaine de minutes, il serait de retour derrière son volant.

_ Docteur Lecter ! le salua Harry, un gros bonhomme barbu qui tenait la boutique depuis plus longtemps encore qu'Hannibal ne la fréquentait.

_ Bonjour Harry, répondit poliment Hannibal.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Harry avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé, Hannibal avec plus de retenue.

_ J'ai votre commande, s'exclama Harry. Comme toujours, c'est assez inhabituel, j'y ai donc pris beaucoup de plaisir. Attendez-moi là un instant !

Hannibal opina et regarda la silhouette massive de l'homme disparaitre dans l'arrière-boutique. Malgré son allure des plus rustres, Harry était un véritable artiste et ses compositions généralement en parfaite adéquation avec les attentes du psychiatre. Il faut dire qu'il soignait particulièrement les commandes d'Hannibal, ce dernier étant un excellent client ne regardant pas à la dépense pour obtenir exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.

Et même les idées le plus saugrenues du psychiatre avaient été acceptées ici comme de véritables challenges.

Les mains dans les poches, Hannibal fit quelques pas dans la boutique. Les fleurs étaient de toute première fraicheur, même les plus exotiques qui avaient parcouru des milliers de kilomètres pour finir sur une étagère à Baltimore. Tout ici n'était que senteurs et couleurs. Les centaines d'odeur différentes auraient pu indisposer le nez particulièrement sensible d'Hannibal, pourtant, ce n'était étrangement pas le cas. Les odeurs se mélangeaient finalement assez délicatement et les différents espaces de la boutique étaient organisés de telle sorte que les espèces côte à côte se complétaient plus qu'elles ne se défiaient. Hannibal aimait beaucoup flâner dans la boutique, il trouvait cela apaisant.

Il entendit un bruit de papier-soie dans son dos et se retourna pour découvrir Harry de retour. L'homme tenait dans les bras une composition tout en hauteur aux couleurs pastel. Hannibal hocha la tête pour montrer son appréciation. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé.

_ Voilà, reprit Harry en déposant son œuvre sur le comptoir de verre, juste à côté de sa caisse enregistreuse. Comme convenu, j'ai utilisé des bois de cerf comme support et je les ai agrémentés de fleurs des montagnes. J'ai, entre autres, des silènes, des aconits, des digitales, des colchiques et j'en passe ! Et… cadeau spécial… tenez-vous bien… je vous ai même dégottés des edelweiss !

Hannibal avait repéré les étoiles blanches dès qu'Harry lui avait présenté le bouquet et il en était ravi.

_ Félicitations, répondit-il, c'est un véritable chef d'œuvre.

_ Un véritable chef d'œuvre peut-être mais des plus éphémères. Ces merveilles sont terriblement fragiles donc surtout, à présenter ce soir car sinon demain matin vous n'aurez plus que des cadavres de fleurs accrochés à vos bois.

Hannibal trouva la comparaison délicieusement ironique. Bon, il faut dire qu'il avait demandé l'utilisation de bois de cerf uniquement à l'intention de Will. Ce n'était pas très subtil mais ce serait très utile pour commencer à déstabiliser l'agent spécial.

_ Ne vous en faites pas. C'est pour ce soir.

Oh oui, c'était vraiment pour ce soir !

Hannibal régla sa commande et Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture pour l'aider à caler la composition au pied du siège avant. Il serait dommage de la renverser maintenant.

_ Merci encore de votre aide, lui fit Hannibal en lui serrant de nouveau la main.

Harry le salua et disparut dans sa boutique.

Hannibal referma sa portière et se rendit d'un pas pressé chez José. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il constata avec plaisir que le magasin était vide. Bien, il n'aurait pas à lambiner derrière des clients trop lents !

Il regarda autour de lui. C'était décidément très vide. Pas de client mais pas de vendeur non plus.

Il se posa les mains sur les hanches et scruta la pièce à la recherche d'une sonnette quelconque pour appeler le personnel. Il n'y avait rien.

José sortit alors de sa réserve tout en s'essuyant les doigts sur un torchon immaculé. Du moins, Hannibal crut qu'il s'agissait de José. Même carrure, même visage mais… en beaucoup plus jeune.

_ Pardon, pardon, j'effectuais quelques préparations à l'arrière, expliqua l'homme.

Sa voix était bien plus claire que la voix rocailleuse du vieux José. Hannibal en déduisit qu'il devait s'agir là de son fils. Une lignée de fromagers ? C'était bon à savoir.

_ Je vous en prie, répondit Hannibal. Je venais simplement récupérer une commande. Au nom de Lecter.

Le jeune José hocha la tête.

_ Un instant, je vais vérifier.

Et il laissa Hannibal de nouveau seul. Ce dernier en profita pour détailler la vitrine de fromages à la recherche de nouveautés. Il y avait une magnifique meule d'Emmental particulièrement appétissante. Râpé, il pourrait en faire un magnifique gratin de rognons.

_ Ah ! Vous voilà de retour !

Hannibal se retourna en reconnaissant la voix graveleuse du José originel.

_ Bonjour, le salua-t-il un peu froidement.

_ La raclette s'est bien passée ? interrogea le fromager.

_ Fort bien, merci.

Hannibal lui servit un sourire forcé. Oui, ça s'était bien passé si on occultait le fait que Will l'avait complètement ignoré au profit de la demi-meule et qu'il était sorti de là tellement gavé qu'il avait presque roulé jusqu'à la voiture.

Le jeune José arriva alors avec un petit sac de plastique transparent à la main qui contenait le fromage déjà prêt.

_ Et voilà ! Petite fondue savoyarde pour deux personnes. Trois fromages comme prévu. Comté, beaufort et emmental.

_ Parfait, fit Hannibal en tendant la main pour récupérer le sachet.

Mais José Père fut le plus rapide. Il saisit le sac d'une poigne ferme et le soupesa. Hannibal, la main tendue, crispa la mâchoire. Voilà qui était fort impoli.

_ Pour une petite fondue, c'est une petite fondue, commenta le fromager.

_ Ce sera suffisant, répliqua Hannibal qui luttait pour garder son calme et sa composition.

L'œil du vieux José s'illumina et un sourire entendu se dessina sur son visage.

_ Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. On a eu de mauvaises surprises avec une raclette trop copieuse ?

Hannibal ne répondit pas.

_ Je peux comprendre, poursuivit le fromager qui décidément ne savait pas quand se taire, qu'un repas trop riche puisse nuire à certaines… activités nocturnes.

Il conclut sa phrase d'un clin d'œil et Hannibal pensa qu'il n'avait jamais autant haï quelqu'un. Sauf peut-être le type qui était une fois rentré de son cabinet avec un café à la main et en avait collé plein son tapis. Ou celui qui lui avait fait une queue de poisson sur l'autoroute à peine deux jours auparavant. Ou encore celui… bon, d'accord, Hannibal avait pour habitude de haïr tout un tas de gens. Et José venait juste de rentrer dans ce club pas vraiment privé.

Le fromager lui tendit son sac.

_ Ceci dit, vous avez raison de mettre toutes les chances de votre côté, conclut ce dernier avec ce même air graveleux.

Hannibal récupéra son bien en faisant soigneusement attention à ce que ses doigts ne touchent pas ceux du vendeur. Puis il se tourna vers José fils qui lui paraissait être de bien meilleure compagnie.

_ Combien je vous dois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix parfaitement posée.

Qu'il était bon à cacher ses sentiments ! Qu'il était bon ! Il avait probablement raté une fantastique carrière dans l'industrie cinématographique. Mais être sous le feu des projecteurs n'était pas la meilleure option quant on avait des activités extra-professionnelles telles que les siennes.

Sans même un regard au père, il régla sa note et prit la direction de la sortie.

_ J'espère qu'on vous reverra pour le troisième round, le hala José alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée.

Hannibal se retourna vers lui, un sourire subtil aux lèvres et l'œil légèrement brillant.

_ Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avant de sortir la tête haute.

La porte se referma derrière lui sans un bruit.

Il regarda sa montre. Bien, il n'avait mis que quelques minutes de plus que prévu par son planning. Il était encore largement dans les temps.

Il regagna sa voiture et s'installa sur son siège. Il posa le sac de fromage à côté de lui et vérifia une dernière fois que la composition florale était bien calée avant de démarrer.

Arrivé chez lui, il procéda en deux mouvements. Tout d'abord il sortit de la voiture, déverrouilla la porte et déposa le fromage dans le réfrigérateur. Puis, lorsqu'il eut les deux mains libres, il retourna récupérer le bouquet et le porta délicatement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Sans plus attendre, il déposa l'ornement sur la table et le centra du mieux possible. L'effet rendu par la prestance, la complexité et la richesse des teintes de l'œuvre était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il s'imaginait déjà les bougies dans leurs socles en os jetant une lumière tamisée sur leur repas et l'étrange composition les surplombant alors qu'ils partageraient un caquelon de désir lacté.

Ca ne pouvait être plus parfait.

A part si Will avait bien sûr la bonne idée de dîner nu.

Mais Hannibal n'était pas sûr d'être assez loin dans la manipulation de son esprit pour en arriver à un tel stade dès le début du repas.

Se sentant presque d'humeur à chantonner, il retourna à la cuisine pour déjà trancher la charcuterie. Ce soir, il ne comptait pas laisser Will seul trop longtemps. Il sortit de son cellier son fameux jambon et son magret de canard fermier plus fermier que canard.

Soigneusement, il découpa quelques fines tranches de l'un comme de l'autre qu'il arrangea avec minutie sur un plateau d'argent bien plus petit que la planche de bois de la dernière fois. Il recouvrit le tout de film plastique et rangea la charcuterie au frais. Une bonne chose de faite !

Puis il récupéra les miches de pain qu'il avait mises à sécher sur son plan de travail et avec un couteau denté, il les trancha en petits cubes égaux. Il avait prévu trois panières en osier pour les accueillir. Voilà, copieux, rustique, mais appétissant.

Il se pencha et renifla l'odeur pleine du pain. Les noix étaient particulièrement odorantes et il ne résista pas à l'envie de subtiliser un petit cube pour le goûter. Après tout, ce soir était le soir où il se faisait plaisir. Le pain était sec mais il restait agréable en bouche. Hannibal le mâcha longuement, appréciant les saveurs authentiques de la farine et de la noix. Une merveille. Il n'était pas peu fier de lui. Mais cela était chez lui une habitude. Mais ce soir plus encore !

Puis il passa au dessert à base de fruits et de crème dans des verrines qu'il réalisa en quelques minutes à peine et qu'il rangea une étagère au-dessus du fromage. Rapide, léger, esthétique mais probablement inutile si tout se passait comme prévu.

Il fit un détour vers la bibliothèque pour consulter une dernière fois son plan. Il le connaissait par cœur mais un petit rafraichissement ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Jamais il ne serait pris en défaut par négligence !

Il vérifia le plan de table tel qu'il l'avait pensé la première fois et relut l'intégralité de ses blagues, juste au cas où. Maintenant il lui suffisait de créer les situations où les placer. Il laissa de côté en revanche le passage sur la composition du repas. De ce côté-là, tout était bouclé. En fait, il ne manquait plus désormais que l'invité principal. Il sourit en étudiant le visage de Will dessiné en face de sa longue liste.

_ Bientôt, Will, bientôt…

Il retourna dans la salle à manger et sortit son paquet de bougies. Avec application et sans y voir de quelconques métaphores sexuelles, il inséra les bougies dans les ossements gravés et les arrangea harmonieusement aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Il croisa les bras et hocha la tête, satisfait.

Lorsque la nuit sera profonde et que les chandelles seront leur seules lueurs, l'illusion d'intimité sera parfaite.

Il ne lui restait plus désormais qu'à prendre une douche et enfiler son nouveau costume tout neuf qu'il avait gardé dans son plastique protecteur depuis quelques jours, juste pour l'occasion. Will serait le premier à le découvrir.

Il s'engagea dans l'escalier menant à l'étage où se trouvait sa chambre à coucher, sa salle de bain personnelle et bien sûr son indispensable dressing. Et quelques autres pièces qu'il utilisait plus rarement.

A peine avait-il atteint le palier que son téléphone sonna dans sa poche. Il sortit l'appareil et constata avec plaisir qu'il s'agissait de Will.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Will se servait le plus rarement possible de son téléphone, et tout spécialement de la fonction d'appel. Ce devait être urgent. Hannibal espérait vivement qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une question sur le code vestimentaire de la soirée et pas le signe qu'un nouveau tueur en série avait frappé juste là, maintenant, pile au moment le plus inconvenant !

Si c'était le cas, Hannibal le trouverait et dévorerait son foie cru à même son corps encore vivant !

La mâchoire crispée, il décrocha.

« *** »

Will regarda ses derniers étudiants disparaître par la porte de l'auditorium. Déjà en temps normal, il avait horreur qu'on vienne lui poser des questions une fois son exposé terminé. C'est pour cela qu'il tentait d'être toujours le plus clair et le plus complet possible. Mais ce soir, il en avait été particulièrement horripilé. Il avait répondu, bien sûr, c'était son rôle après tout, en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses mains qui rassemblaient précipitamment ses notes du jour. Mais il avait bien senti son ton plus froid et plus cassant qu'habituellement. Ses étudiants ne s'étaient probablement aperçus de rien. Il avait de toute façon la réputation, sans doute bien méritée, d'être un rustre asocial.

A présent, il devait quitter le bâtiment sans être vu. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver embrigadé dans une conversation sans fin ou traîné à la morgue pour une analyse rapide.

Son dîner avec Hannibal n'était pas avant plusieurs heures mais il devait rentrer chez lui, nourrir et sortir les chiens, prendre une douche et trouver des vêtements corrects qui ne soient pas les mêmes que ceux de la dernière fois. Il avait songé pendant la semaine à faire un tour chez Walmart pour s'acheter une nouvelle chemise mais la perspective d'affronter des rayons plein de… de gens !... l'avait dissuadé. Et puis Hannibal était en général assez coulant quant à ses tenues un peu passées et démodées.

Il comptait également prendre un peu de temps pour se poser, se détendre et réfléchir. La perspective d'un nouveau dîner avec Hannibal l'enchantait et l'angoissait tout à la fois. Il avait hâte de revoir le psychiatre, il allait sûrement déguster un fantastique repas mais il allait aussi devoir affronter la vérité. A savoir confronter d'une façon ou d'une autre Hannibal sur ses tournures de phrases qu'il espérait malencontreuses mais qui pouvaient également être volontaires. Et là… et là il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter.

Depuis la veille, depuis l'instant où il avait reçu le message d'Hannibal, il n'avait cessé de s'imaginer le déroulement du dîner. Sans succès. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de posséder une imagination vivace.

Il soupira. Il allait probablement devoir improviser. Mais au moins cette fois-ci, il allait être sur ses gardes, pas comme la fois précédente.

Contre toute attente, il atteignit le parking et sa voiture sans croiser qui que ce soit de sa connaissance. Il avait bien aperçu Beverly Katz en pleine discussion dans un couloir avec un autre agent mais il s'était soigneusement éclipsé avant qu'elle ne le repère. Il appréciait Beverly mais elle était toujours prête à engager la conversation sur un sujet ou sur un autre et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Et puis il avait échappé à sa plus grande peur : Jack Crawford !

Il s'installa dans sa voiture et sortit son téléphone. Pas de message de qui que ce soit. Parfait ! Il le déposa à côté, dans le vide poche et prit le chemin de sa maison.

Il se gara devant chez lui, là où en général ses quelques visiteurs laissaient leur voiture. Il repartirait dans peu de temps, il n'allait pas s'embêter. Il avait plus urgent à faire.

Il claqua la portière et entendit ses chiens aboyer à l'intérieur de la maison. Ils avaient sans doute reconnu le bruit du moteur. Cependant, Will ne put s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas. Quelque chose clochait. Les aboiements étaient nerveux et frénétiques. Rien à voir avec ceux dont ses chiens le gratifiaient habituellement.

Les mains tremblantes, il sortit ses clés de la poche de son blouson et manqua de les faire tomber à plusieurs reprises. Derrière la porte, le vacarme était assourdissant.

Will déverrouilla l'entrée et ouvrit en grand. Une marée de chiens se précipita autour de lui. Il manqua de tomber sous leur fougue mais il se rattrapa avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

Will les rassura en leur tendant ses doigts. Pour se rassurer également. Il caressa frénétiquement les fourrures des six chiens qui l'entouraient. Puis il se figea.

Six chiens. Ce n'était pas le bon nombre.

Il se fraya un passage à travers les queues ondulantes et pénétra dans le salon. Aussitôt, une infecte odeur l'assaillit. Il repéra Winston, à terre, convulsant dans une mare de vomi et d'excréments.

Et à côté de lui, une boîte de chocolats désormais vide qu'il avait achetée la veille pour Hannibal.

_ Merde ! lâcha-t-il très à propos.

Il s'agenouilla près de son chien sans se soucier des dégâts sur son pantalon. Une grosse truffe lui humidifia l'oreille. Il se retourna pour découvrir Applesauce qui venait observer ce qu'il faisait.

_ Assis ! ordonna-t-il aux autres chiens qui immédiatement s'exécutèrent, Applesauce compris.

Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard. La priorité désormais était Winston.

Il jura de nouveau. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir laissé cette boîte de chocolats hors de portée des chiens. Winston avait dû avoir recours à des trésors d'ingéniosité pour la faire tomber de la sorte. Mais cela n'étonnait pas Will. Winston était le plus intelligent de ses chiens.

Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Winston tremblait fortement et haletait. Un empoisonnement au chocolat était une chose sérieuse pour un chien et Will devait sans plus tarder l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

Il enferma les autres chiens et déposa Winston sur la banquette arrière. Le vétérinaire le plus proche était à peine à dix minutes de route et il connaissait bien les animaux de Will. Il le prendrait immédiatement. Il écrasa l'accélérateur.

« *** »

Lorsque Will revint chez lui, presque deux heures plus tard, c'était avec un Winston toujours malade mais un peu plus calme. Il ne vomissait plus, la diarrhée avait été stoppée et le vétérinaire lui avait administré de quoi calmer les convulsions. Il avait également fourni à Will une boîte d'ampoules et deux boîtes de cachets à donner à Winston si retour des symptômes il y avait.

A priori, le chien était hors de danger mais il allait nécessiter une surveillance de plusieurs heures. Autant dire que c'était fichu pour le dîner avec Hannibal. De toute façon, Will n'avait plus vraiment la tête à cela et il était inconcevable qu'il arrive chez le psychiatre les mains vides maintenant que Winston avait dévoré les chocolats.

De toute façon, le temps de se changer et de faire la route, il allait être horriblement en retard. Autant annuler.

Il déposa Winston, toujours trop faible pour marcher, sur le porche et ouvrit la porte. Les autres chiens vinrent lui faire la fête mais il s'écarta pour les laisser profiter du jardin. Il fronça le nez. Une odeur putride s'échappait de chez lui. Il passa la tête en retenant sa respiration et réalisa que ce que Winston avait relâché lors de sa crise était à présent étalé un peu partout. Les autres chiens avaient dû jouer dedans et même s'en nourrir.

Il soupira. Il était bon pour surveiller Winston, laver toute la pièce, laver tous les chiens, se laver lui-même et passer une soirée en solitaire dans sa petite maison qui sentait la crotte.

Il se sentait extrêmement dépité.

En prenant garde où il posait les pieds, il rentra dans la pièce principale et ouvrit en grand toutes les fenêtres. Il faisait froid à l'extérieur, particulièrement avec le jour en train de tomber mais c'était préférable à l'odeur. Puis il posa en grand coussin moelleux sur son lit et y installa Winston. Le chien couina faiblement et s'endormit sur le coup. Will l'observa quelques secondes et lui gratta la tête. Winston était un bon chien. Et un battant. Il devrait être remis dans les prochains jours.

Ouvrant un tiroir, il en sortit une vieille couverture et borda soigneusement l'animal malade. Il ne faudrait pas qu'en plus il attrape un rhume de se trouver dans les courants d'air ! Puis, un peu cruellement et à contrecœur, il referma la porte extérieure. Les autres chiens jouaient toujours dehors et ne s'étaient aperçu de rien mais Will ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient bientôt rappliquer. Ils devraient patienter. Will avait tout d'abord besoin de nettoyer la maison, puis il nettoierait les chiens un par un avant de les autoriser à rentrer. Et sans doute qu'à la fin il allait devoir brûler ses vêtements. Ou au moins les laisser tremper longuement dans du désinfectant. Bref, il n'allait pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer au cours des prochaines heures.

Mais en premier, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et l'étudia longuement avant de le déverrouiller. C'était l'étape qui lui en coûtait le plus. Il connaissait Hannibal. Il savait que ce dernier lui cacherait probablement sa contrariété. Mais il savait également que le psychiatre avait, comme toujours, mis les petits plats dans les grands pour leur soirée et que le désistement soudain de Will allait le décevoir. Et ça, ça embêtait vraiment Will au plus profond de son être. Hannibal ne lui paraissait pas être du type rancunier mais peut-être désormais y regarderait-il à deux fois avant de l'inviter à dîner.

Il pensa tout d'abord à envoyer un message. C'était plus simple pour lui. Mais aussi plus impersonnel et Hannibal méritait bien mieux que cela. Il soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Ses jambes tremblaient. Sans doute le contrecoup de la trouille que lui avait fichu Winston. Dehors, le chiens s'étaient mis à aboyer, de toute évidence impatients de rentrer. Will les ignora.

Il parcourut son carnet de contacts et trouva rapidement Hannibal. Il n'avait de toute façon que quelques noms dans son téléphone, principalement des obligations professionnelles. Il se mordit les lèvres et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Le psychiatre décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

_ Will ! le gratifia-t-il. Quelle surprise. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Will eut malgré tout un petit sourire. Hannibal le connaissait tellement bien qu'il avait compris que si Will prenait la peine de lui téléphoner, c'était que la situation était grave.

_ Non, admit-il.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Hannibal avant que Will n'ait eu le temps de développer. Un nouveau meurtre ?

Will secoua la tête même si au téléphone ce n'était pas très utile.

_ Non. C'est beaucoup plus… terre-à-terre que ça. Un de mes chiens, Winston, est gravement malade et je dois le surveiller. Ordre du vétérinaire. Je vais devoir annuler pour ce soir. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Il y eut un pesant moment de blanc.

_ Oh, réagit simplement le psychiatre avant une nouvelle longue période de silence. Bon. Ce n'est pas grave Will. Nous pouvons reporter le dîner à une prochaine fois.

_ Je suis désolé, répéta Will.

_ Will, je sais que tes chiens sont importants pour toi. Fais ce que tu as à faire. Nous trouverons une nouvelle date lorsque tu auras l'esprit un peu plus serein.

_ Merci, murmura Will.

_ C'est tout naturel voyons. Je te souhaite tout de même de passer une bonne nuit. A bientôt Will.

_ A bientôt… Hannibal.

Il raccrocha. Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre de prononcer à haute voix le prénom du psychiatre. Cela paraissait tellement intime. Il reposa son téléphone sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Voilà, il avait fait le pire et Hannibal ne semblait pas l'avoir pris si mal que cela. Il avait de lui-même abordé le sujet d'un prochain dîner. C'était encourageant.

Will se releva et remonta ses manches. Il était maintenant temps de passer à l'action.

« *** »

Hannibal était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Après le coup de fil de Will, il avait décidé de poursuivre ses activités comme si de rien n'était. Il n'allait pas se laisser contrarier par cela. Ce n'était qu'un léger retard dans l'exécution de son plan. Rien d'important. Après tout, il fallait voir le positif, cela lui laissait le temps de vraiment peaufiner les détails de leur future soirée. Les détails déjà PARFAITS de leur future soirée.

Il avait donc pris sa douche comme prévu mais n'avait pas enfilé son costume neuf. A la place, il avait choisi de passer la soirée à se détendre et avait donc gardé son peignoir moelleux pour descendre à la recherche de quelque chose à grignoter. Soudain, il n'avait plus envie de cuisiner. Il devait lui rester un peu d'osso bucco dans son congélateur qui ferait très bien l'affaire.

Mais avant même d'atteindre la cuisine, il avait traversé la salle à manger et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'était assis, dans la pénombre, sur la chaise même qu'il avait prévue pour Will ce soir. Et une moue figée sur le visage, il observait la silhouette de sa composition florale, destinée à se flétrir sans que personne n'ait pu l'admirer.

Il resta longuement ainsi, dans le noir, le faciès crispé et les doigts pianotant sur le coton couvrant sa cuisse.

Il était agacé et c'était une sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas. Hannibal aimait être maître de son entourage, pas subir les aléas de l'existence. Surtout quand ces aléas bousculaient des heures de travail et de planification.

Il se releva brusquement. Il n'allait pas laisser un cabot lui gâcher sa soirée. Il avait prévu de dîner avec Will Graham, avec Will Graham il dînerait !

Et tant pis s'il devait apporter quelques modifications à ses prévisions. Il s'adapterait. Il était très fort pour cela aussi.

Revigoré par sa soudaine décision, il monta les escaliers au pas de course. S'il devait se présenter à l'improviste chez Will, ce serait avec style et son nouveau costume. Il sortit celui-ci de sa penderie et de sa housse de plastique puis jeta son peignoir à terre avec théâtralité pour se vêtir de ses plus beaux sous-vêtements de soie, puis de son costume gris rayé de rouge et de sa cravate blanche aux fleurs assorties qu'il avait achetée en complément.

Puis il se rendit jusque dans la salle de bain pour se peigner. Bien coiffé mais pas trop strict, c'était son choix pour ce soir. Il savait que laisser quelques mèches tomber sur son front le faisait paraître moins formel et que cela mettrait Will plus à l'aise.

Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée pour préparer ce dont il avait besoin. Malheureusement, il n'allait pas pouvoir emmener l'intégralité du décor tel qu'il l'avait songé. Les chandeliers et les bougies allaient devoir rester ici. Ainsi que son cahier de notes qu'il ne comptait pas sortir pendant la soirée mais bon… il avait songé que ce n'était pas mal de l'avoir sous la main juste au cas où il avait besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Tant pis, il ferait sans. Mais il était des choses indispensables. Déjà, le caquelon, les fourchettes, le fromage et la charcuterie. Il rangea la nourriture périssable dans une petite glacière qu'il plaça dans un grand sac de toile. Il y ajouta le reste du matériel ainsi que la bouteille de vin et le pain soigneusement emballé dans un sachet de nylon. Tant pis pour ses jolies corbeilles, il n'avait pas la place de tout emmener. Et puis elles auraient été très mal assorties à l'absence de décoration de la maison de Will.

Il laissa également tomber le dessert. Les verrines n'étaient vraiment pas pratiques à emmener et puis, le dessert était bien superflu. Ils auraient bien d'autres occupations après le fromage.

Il passa son manteau et alla récupérer la composition florale dans la salle à manger. Ca, il était inconcevable qu'il le laisse ici. Il avait trop longtemps réfléchi au concept pour ne pas faire l'effort de l'emmener jusqu'à Will.

Il la porta jusqu'à la voiture et la cala une nouvelle fois devant le siège avant. Puis il retourna la l'intérieur pour prendre le gros sac de victuailles qu'il plaça dans le coffre. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait pu oublier. Il y avait bien le… matériel… dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet mais il doutait que ce soit une bonne idée de l'emmener. S'il le sortait au moment opportun, Will réaliserait qu'Hannibal venait principalement « pour ça » et ça risquait de le bloquer. Non, il valait mieux que les choses paraissent naturelles, complètement à l'initiative de l'agent spécial et il comptait sur Will pour avoir ce qu'il fallait sous la main. Sinon tant pis, ils improviseraient !

Satisfait, il se glissa derrière son volant et démarra sa voiture. Il en avait pour un long trajet, il faisait à présent nuit noire et il espérait fortement que les routes ne seraient pas trop encombrées. Ils avaient déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

« *** »

A peine une heure plus tard, il arrivait devant la maison de Will. Il avait été chanceux, les routes avaient été bien dégagées et il avait pu rouler à la vitesse maximale autorisée tout du long. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière traversant les fenêtres de la façade. Il aurait été bien ennuyé de devoir réveiller Will pour leur repas.

Il se gara à ce qu'il considérait désormais comme sa place habituelle et coupa le moteur. Il ouvrit sa portière et se rendit au coffre. Il récupéra son sac qu'il sécurisa sur son épaule et soigneusement, ouvrit le côté passager pour prendre de son autre bras la composition de fleurs des montagnes. Du pied, il referma la portière et s'avança vers le porche.

Si Will avait entendu le bruit du moteur, il n'en laissait rien paraître car la porte restait close.

Hannibal monta avec précaution les marches et se planta devant l'entrée. De là, il percevait déjà le claquement des griffes de chien sur le plancher. Il leva sa main libre et frappa trois coups. Un aboiement lui répondit mais rien de plus. Il renouvela sa tentative avec plus de vigueur et cette fois-ci entendit un bruit précipité de pas.

_ J'arrive ! J'arrive ! appela Will depuis l'intérieur.

Il poussa le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Il se raidit en découvrant Hannibal, souriant et les bras encombrés.

_ Bonsoir Will, fit celui-ci d'une voix posée.

_ Bon… bonsoir, bafouilla Will.

Hannibal avait eu un instant de trouble lorsque Will était apparu. De toute évidence il sortait de sous la douche. Ses cheveux étaient humides, sa peau rosie par la chaleur et il ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un ridiculement petit caleçon. Pour une tenue intime, c'était vraiment une tenue intime. Heureusement qu'Hannibal était capable de dissimuler rapidement ses quelques émotions.

_ Comme tu ne pouvais pas venir dîner chez moi j'ai pensé que je pouvais peut-être venir dîner chez toi. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ?

Will eut un sourire hésitant et secoua la tête.

_ Non, non, pas du tout. Je suis juste… surpris ! Mais agréablement, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

Il leva les yeux vers ceux d'Hannibal pour immédiatement les rebaisser. Il fronça les sourcils.

_ Tu m'as apporté des fleurs ? demanda-t-il, incrédule, en découvrant la composition qu'Hannibal tenait toujours d'un bras.

Hannibal opina.

_ En quelque sorte, admit-il.

Will pouffa et s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

_ Eh bien… entre, répondit-il.

(à suivre…)


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà, voilà chers lecteurs! J'ai essayé de publier plus vite cette partie que la précédente ^^; J'espère que ça vous plaira._  
_Vraiment merci à tous pour vos commentaires super motivants! N'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres! Vous êtes formidables et patients!_

"***"

Hannibal fit quelques pas dans le salon et Will referma la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, les chiens vinrent pour se presser contre ses jambes. Will émit un claquement de langue et tous stoppèrent net, avant même d'avoir pu atteindre le psychiatre.

Ce dernier fut très surpris du contrôle que Will avait sur ses bêtes. Il était le chef de meute, parfaitement à l'aise et intégré, contrairement à lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'êtres humains.

_ Impressionnant, commenta Hannibal.

Will se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête.

_ Ils sont bien dressés, admit-il.

_ J'apprécie, poursuivit le psychiatre.

Will détourna le regard et fixa ses pieds nus. Il se mordit les lèvres nerveusement avant de répondre.

_ C'est indispensable lorsqu'on a autant de chiens. Et puis… ça aurait été dommage qu'ils te salissent. Nouveau costume ?

Hannibal fut ravi que Will ait remarqué. Bon, il devait bien admettre que ce costume était parmi ses moins discrets et qu'il accrochait définitivement l'œil. Quelqu'un avec un sens de l'observation tel que Will ne pouvait passer à côté. Mais il était quand même touché que ses efforts ne soient pas vains.

_ Oui, répondit-il. J'aime renouveler ma garde robe de façon régulière.

_ En parlant de garde-robe… commenta Will grattant son crâne encore humide.

Il fit une grimace en fixant ses jambes à l'air, son vieux caleçon qui ne laissait pas une grande part à l'imagination et son t-shirt troué et un poil trop moulant.

_ Je ferais peut-être mieux d'enfiler quelque chose… murmura-t-il.

_ Enfiler quelque chose me parait définitivement une bonne idée…

Will se figea et serra les poings bien malgré lui. Voilà que ça recommençait ! Bon, d'un autre côté, il était celui qui avait utilisé le terme « enfiler ». Il était donc le seul fautif. Hannibal n'y était pour rien. Il avait juste rebondi sur ses propres mots. Will allait vraiment devoir être plus attentif. Déjà qu'il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable ainsi habillé… ou plutôt déshabillé, pour utiliser un qualificatif plus juste.

Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et constata qu'Hannibal n'avait pas terminé sa phrase. Il se força à se concentrer

_ … mais si tu te sens plus à l'aise ainsi, je ne m'en offusquerai pas, conclut le psychiatre.

Will se tourna vers lui mais ne le regarda pas.

_ Non, non. Tu as fait l'effort de t'habiller correctement… plus que correctement même. Je vais au moins faire l'effort d'être juste habillé.

Hannibal sourit mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa silhouette. Will pouvait le sentir, le deviner. Il se tourna vers la cheminée en espérant que le petit feu qu'il y avait allumé pour réchauffer l'atmosphère après avoir longuement aéré la pièce suffirait à dissimuler le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues.

Bon dieu ! N'importe qui d'autre aurait eu la décence de détourner le regard. Hannibal était un homme cultivé alors pourquoi le fixait-il ainsi alors que Will était dans une tenue vraiment embarrassante ?

_ Un problème ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus ferme qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Il ne voulait pas que le psychiatre se vexe. Will appréciait réellement sa présence ici. Il aurait juste aimé être prévenu à l'avance, histoire d'être prêt psychologiquement. D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait blâmer Hannibal. Will était le premier à débarquer chez lui sans s'annoncer, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit et s'il était vraiment dans un état d'agitation intense, il lui arrivait même d'entrer sans attendre que le psychiatre ne lui ouvre. Donc bon, Hannibal ne faisait que reproduire là un schéma dans leur relation que Will avait instauré.

Il allait s'habiller. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion de recouvrer ses moyens et de ne plus se sentir aussi embarrassé par les yeux d'Hannibal sur son corps.

_ Je suis désolé Will, répondit ce dernier à sa question agressive, je ne voulais pas paraitre impoli. J'aurai juste aimé savoir si tu pouvais m'aider avant de t'éclipser.

Will osa enfin se retourner vers lui et réalisa qu'Hannibal avait toujours les bras encombrés. D'un côté, il tenait la grande composition florale qui avait fait tiquer Will lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. De l'autre, il soutenait un gros sac en toile qui contenait sûrement le nécessaire pour leur repas à venir.

Réalisant son erreur, Will détourna le regard. Quel idiot ! Et dire qu'il s'était imaginé que le docteur Lecter était en train de le reluquer. !

_Eh oh Will !_ se sermonna-t-il, _arrête de prendre tes désirs pour la réalité ! Tu vas finir par le faire fuir !_

Il se précipita pour aider le psychiatre.

_ Pardon ! Pardon ! s'excusa-t-il. Je suis le pire des hôtes ! Je… Je suis un idiot ! Laisse-moi t'aider.

Hannibal eut pour lui un sourire plein de douceur.

_ Il est inutile de t'excuser Will. Je suis conscient du fait que mon arrivée soudaine ait pu te déstabiliser. J'aurais dû appeler.

_ Non, non ! C'est moi, répliqua Will en tendant les mains vers les fleurs. J'ai eu une fin de journée difficile et je suis content que tu sois là. Vraiment !

Ok… Là il sonnait vraiment comme pathétique et désespéré. Tant pis, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière.

Fort heureusement pour lui, Hannibal ne commenta pas et relâcha juste les fleurs lorsqu'il se fut assuré que Will tenait bien le bouquet. Celui-ci le déposa sur son bureau, à côté de son matériel à fabriquer ses mouches pour la pêche.

Il fronça les sourcils en les étudiant. Il appréciait que les fleurs soient des fleurs sauvages, légères et délicatement odorantes, pas ces grosses fleurs tape-à-l'œil et suffocantes qu'on voyait désormais dans les bouquets modernes. En revanche, ce sur quoi elles étaient montées le laissait plus perplexe.

_ Ce sont des bois de cerfs ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hannibal.

Il savait que son nez était froncé dans une expression proche du dégoût mais il n'était pas Hannibal. Il était des émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler.

Hannibal soupira et baissa la tête. Il s'approcha de Will et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Celui-ci frissonna mais ne recula pas.

_ J'avais demandé à mon fleuriste habituel, un véritable artiste, une composition sur le thème de la montagne pour accompagner notre dîner. J'ai été moi-même assez surpris lorsqu'il me l'a présentée. Je n'avais pas songé au fait qu'il ait pu utiliser des andouillers pour maintenir les fleurs. Et je réalise le mauvais goût de l'ensemble vu les circonstances qui nous ont réunis il y a quelques mois.

Cette dernière phrase déclencha une vague de chair de poule sur les bras de Will.

_ Mais, poursuivit Hannibal qui ne s'était aperçu de rien, mon fleuriste m'a assuré que les fleurs étaient tellement fragiles que les changer de support les abimeraient et qu'elles étaient tellement rares qu'il n'en avait plus d'autres en réserve. J'ai donc pris le bouquet, à défaut de mieux. J'espérais juste que nous pourrions passer au-delà de la symbolique et nous concentrer plus sur l'esthétisme général de l'œuvre.

Will opina. La composition était vraiment jolie, avec ses tons pastel et les étoiles blanches des edelweiss. Et elle s'intégrait curieusement bien à la petite maison rustique de Will. Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas passer le reste de son existence à associer bois de cerfs et cadavres. Tous n'avaient pas servi à empaler des jeunes filles dessus.

Il se tourna vers Hannibal et sourit du mieux qu'il put.

_ Tu as raison. Il faut que j'apprenne à prendre du recul. C'est vraiment beau. Merci. C'est bien la première fois qu'on m'offre des fleurs !

Hannibal mima une petite référence.

_ Je m'excuse encore pour le moment de confusion. Mais je suis ravi que ça te plaise. Pour le prochain bouquet, je serai plus attentif aux détails.

Gêné, Will leva la main pour remonter ses lunettes avant de réaliser qu'il ne les portait pas. Penaud, il baissa le bras mais Hannibal avait eu l'occasion d'admirer la forme de son biceps, bien plus musclé et sculpté qu'on ne pouvait le deviner sous les chemises trop larges de l'agent spécial.

Son Will était décidément parfait. Son esprit comme son corps. Hannibal eut un sourire qui cette fois n'avait rien de calculé. Se sentant perdre le contrôle de son masque, il utilisa son sac comme une diversion. Il le leva juste sous le nez de Will, dissimulant son visage au passage.

_ J'ai aussi des choses à mettre au frais, annonça-t-il.

Will opina.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir se vêtir le plus rapidement possible mais il savait qu'Hannibal était intransigeant sur la nourriture et que s'il estimait avoir besoin du réfrigérateur, Will devait l'y guider sur le champ.

Bien sûr, Hannibal était déjà venu chez lui et savait exactement où se trouvaient sa cuisine et son frigo mais il se serait senti un bien mauvais hôte s'il l'avait juste envoyé ranger lui-même ce qu'il s'était déjà donné la peine d'apporter.

Will frissonna lorsque ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le carrelage gelé de la cuisine. Il faisait vraiment froid dans la pièce. Will l'avait laissée ouverte pendant plusieurs heures pour créer un courant d'air qui chasserait le plus gros des mauvaises odeurs, mais contrairement au salon, il n'y avait pas ici de cheminée pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

Sans pousser l'interrupteur, il entra dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas apparaitre en pleine lumière, sous la lueur crue de l'ampoule qui pendait du plafond. Il était plus à l'aise dans le noir.

Derrière lui, Hannibal ne chercha pas à cacher son sourire. Will lui tournait le dos, il ne pouvait pas le voir. Depuis son arrivée, Will avait été mal à l'aise, nerveux d'être ainsi exposé au regard du psychiatre. Celui-ci avait délibérément gardé ses yeux sur le corps presque dénudé de Will, mais toujours sous couvert d'une bonne excuse. Il l'avait observé hésiter et rougir. Il avait admiré les muscles de son corps, ainsi à découvert. Will était robuste, c'était une qualité qui lui permettrait d'être performant et endurant dans bons nombres d'activités. Comme la chasse. Ou autre… Les possibilités étaient multiples dans la tête d'Hannibal.

Il craignait cependant de ne pas réussir à garder Will dans sa tenue actuelle plus longtemps. Déjà, il faisait froid et Hannibal n'avait pas envie que Will attrape une bêtise du genre rhume. Une encéphalite, ça avait une certaine classe, un rhume, ça n'aidait à aucune manipulation. Ca ne servait qu'à remplir la corbeille à papier d'une pile de mouchoirs usagés et son bureau de bruits de reniflements exaspérants.

Ensuite, Will paraissait réellement embarrassé par ce qu'il portait. Hannibal ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Will portait le pyjama de gueux de manière admirable. Hannibal l'aurait préféré sans mais quitte à ce que Will ait des vêtements, il trouvait ça préférable aux chemises sorties tout droit de l'armée du salut.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Will n'alluma pas la lumière. Ce fut pour Hannibal un signe flagrant de son malaise. Donc Will préférait être dans le noir… C'était une information précieuse pour ce qu'il avait en tête pour la fin de la soirée. Même s'il voulait pousser Will à prendre les initiatives, il souhaitait que celui-ci soit à son aise. Surtout pour une première fois. Hannibal n'avait nullement l'intention que cette première fois soit la dernière. Donc en vue de ses plans futurs, Hannibal allait laisser Will choisir les conditions de leur nuit.

Lorsque Will ouvrit le réfrigérateur, une lumière froide illumina son visage. Hannibal resta en arrière à observer sa silhouette se découper entre les tupperwares, les vieux légumes et les cartons de pizza qui devaient trainer là depuis une éternité.

_ Pardon, grommela Will en s'agenouillant. C'est un peu le bazar là dedans.

Régulièrement, Will faisait le tri dans son réfrigérateur. Quasiment tous les week-ends, lorsqu'il revenait de la pêche et devait stocker ses prises le temps de les préparer. Mais avec la folie des enquêtes de ces dernières semaines, Will n'avait pu ni pêcher, ni ranger son frigo et il se retrouvait maintenant bien dépité avec Hannibal derrière lui, sans doute en train de le juger.

La seule chose qu'Hannibal jugeait en fait, c'était la peau du bas du dos de Will qui s'était découverte lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé. Et il n'en pensait que du bien. Bien sûr, il aurait apprécié que celui-ci se penche un peu plus encore et là, son caleçon aurait pu atteindre le haut de son fessier. Mais la vue qu'Hannibal avait était déjà très satisfaisante.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Comme il avait hâte d'arriver à la fin de la soirée ! Il sentit une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa tempe. Il leva la main pour l'essuyer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser submerger par la passion et le désir. Il y avait un temps pour ça. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de se noyer dans la satisfaction du meurtre, Hannibal était tout à fait capable d'attendre le moment opportun. Il pouvait en faire autant quant à son attirance pour Will Graham !

Il se sermonna de longues secondes, le temps pour Will de retirer ce qui était périmé ou pourri, comme un vieux concombre moisi ou des compotes de pommes industrielles trop vieilles.

Ayant écarté à ses pieds tout ce qu'il venait de sortir, Will se tourna vers lui.

_ Voilà ! Euh… tout va bien ?

Il levait un sourcil interrogateur et inspectait le visage d'Hannibal comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Hannibal lui offrit un sourire de circonstances.

_ Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

Will hésita, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il secoua la tête et tendit la main.

_ Rien, rien. Donne-moi juste ce qu'il faut mettre au frais.

Hannibal sentait sa mâchoire se crisper mais il parvint à dissimuler son agacement en baissant la tête vers le sac et en fourrageant dedans à la recherche de sa petite glacière. Il n'était nullement agacé contre Will mais contre lui. Il n'avait pas été assez prudent et Will l'avait presque découvert. Il allait devoir à présent se méfier et contenir plus efficacement ses réactions physiques. Ce n'était pas à lui d'être mal à l'aise. C'était à Will ! Il devait remédier à ça et vite.

Il réfléchit le plus rapidement possible à la recherche d'une de ses bonnes blagues et subtiles réflexions qu'il avait couchées sur le papier toute la semaine. Il ne trouvait rien ! Déjà parce qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Will était toujours la main en l'air et la mine interrogative à attendre qu'il lui donne quelque chose. Ensuite parce qu'il n'avait rien qui collait avec les circonstances. Aussi préparé qu'il était, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il finirait dans le noir dans la cuisine de Will avec ce dernier en sous-vêtements !

Voyant que Will allait dire quelque chose, il lui coupa précipitamment la parole en lui tendant simultanément le sachet de fromage et le paquet de charcuterie.

_ Fourre ça à l'intérieur ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Pardon ? demanda Will d'une voix blanche.

_ Il faut que tu ranges ça à l'intérieur… du frigo… fit Hannibal un peu plus calmement.

_ C'est ce que tu as dit ? insista Will.

Hannibal se redressa et il prit un air pincé. Certes, il n'avait pas été très bon sur ce coup là. Il avait juste dit ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit et c'était bien en dessous de son niveau d'exigence, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il allait maintenant utiliser ça pour embrouiller Will. Ca au moins, il savait qu'il pouvait le faire assez facilement.

_ Bien sûr, répondit-il plein d'aplomb. Pourquoi ? Tu as compris autre chose ?

Will rougit et Hannibal sut qu'il avait gagné.

_ Non. Non. Je n'avais rien compris, fit-il en rangeant rapidement les aliments sur l'étagère qu'il avait libérée.

Puis il se retourna et se releva, reculant presque dans le frigo pour éviter d'être collé à Hannibal.

_ Tu as autre chose à mettre au frigo ? demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés au sac de toile encore bien plein que le psychiatre tenait toujours.

Hannibal réfléchit quelques instants.

_ Le vin mérite de se boire frais mais pas glacé. Je pensais le stocker dehors et le rentrer peu avant le repas mais il fait suffisamment froid dans cette pièce pour le maintenant à bonne température.

Will hocha la tête.

_ Le reste, poursuivit Hannibal, c'est juste le matériel et les compléments pour le repas. Je peux probablement les emmener au salon. Je ne souhaite pas dîner dans une atmosphère aussi glaciale.

_ Nous déplacerons la table de la cuisine jusque là-bas, confirma Will. Je ne souhaite pas laisser Winston sans surveillance.

Hannibal opina, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de Winston, et posa son sac à terre. Puis il s'approcha de la table et posa les deux mains sur le plateau de bois usé.

_ Allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il.

Will secoua la tête.

_ Je vais m'habiller d'abord. Attends-moi là… ou dans le salon, si tu as trop froid, ajouta-t-il précipitamment avant de refermer la porte du frigo, plongeant Hannibal dans le noir, et de fuir hors de la pièce.

Will n'avait pas relevé la tête depuis qu'il avait sorti celle-ci du réfrigérateur, évitant soigneusement de regarder Hannibal.

Bien, pensa ce dernier en récupérant la bouteille de vin dans le sac pour la poser sur le comptoir, Will était à sa merci. Il avait repris l'ascendant sur la soirée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux formes posées par terre que Will avait oubliées dans son empressement. Hors de question qu'il touche un concombre dans cet état ! Il laisserait Will s'en occuper plus tard.

Suivant les conseils de l'agent spécial, Hannibal quitta la cuisine. Il entendait, venant du salon, un bruit de tiroirs qu'on ouvrait et refermait précipitamment. Will était à la recherche de vêtements. Quel dommage ! Hannibal aimait vraiment beaucoup le petit caleçon bleu passé, même si objectivement c'était l'un des pires vêtements qu'il lui ait été donné de voir. A titre personnel, il aurait mille fois préféré se balader nu que là-dedans. Voilà une bonne idée à exploiter ! Dégoûter Will de ses propres vêtements miteux de façon à ce qu'il passe ses journées nu ! Mais ce serait pour une prochaine phase du plan. Pour le moment, il savait où la soirée devait le mener et ce devait être directement dans le lit de Will. Mais… sans les chiens !

Car au moment où Hannibal pénétra dans le salon, il remarqua qu'un chien dormait confortablement installé sur les couvertures. Il fronça les sourcils. Will passa à ses côtés en coup de vent et disparut dans le couloir pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hannibal fit trois pas en direction de l'animal. Les autres étaient couchés sur diverses couvertures et coussins devant la cheminée. Ils le regardèrent passer mais ne bronchèrent pas. Celui-ci en revanche dormait du sommeil du juste, allongé de tout son long là où Will passait habituellement ses nuits.

_ Tu dois être Winston, murmura Hannibal d'un ton acerbe.

Non seulement ce cabot lui avait gâché son plan minutieusement préparé, mais en plus désormais, il occupait la place qui devait être réservée à Hannibal dans le lit de Will. Cette bête prenait décidément un peu trop d'importance dans la vie de l'agent spécial.

Hannibal pinça la bouche. Il était hors de question qu'il dorme ou qu'il fornique au milieu des poils de chien. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait devoir, au cours de la soirée, organiser quelque chose pour forcer Will à changer les draps.

Egorger le chien pourrait être une bonne solution. Mais il doutait qu'ensuite Will soit d'humeur à s'envoyer en l'air. C'était bien embêtant.

Il tira en avant l'un des vieux fauteuils, qui n'avait pas l'air trop sale, jusqu'à l'animal et s'installa dedans. Il posa le doigt sur la gorge de la bête qui ne frémit même pas et le descendit le long de sa fourrure.

_ Je pourrais t'ouvrir de là à là et sortir tes organes pour en faire des saucisses que j'offrirai à tes congénères. Je suis sûr qu'ils les dévoreraient. Même si je leur disais que c'est toi. Les animaux ont bien moins de tabous stupides que les humains. Je pourrais aussi en garder une pour Jack Crawford. Juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Je l'imagine déjà me félicitant pour la qualité de ma nourriture. Je pourrais également te couper les pattes et les farcir de la chair de Chilton, lorsque je lui aurai mis la main dessus. Un bâtard dans un chien. Quelle douce ironie. Ca ne te plairait pas ?

Le chien ouvrit un œil triste et poussa un petit gémissement plaintif à l'intention d'Hannibal.

Celui-ci recula précipitamment. L'haleine de l'animal empestait les renvois et la bile. En fait, s'il y faisait plus attention, toute la maison puait les déjections. Bien sûr, c'était discret, dissimulé sous une odeur de javel et de shampoing bon marché. Une personne à l'odorat classique n'aurait probablement rien relevé. Mais pour Hannibal, maintenant qu'il l'avait remarqué, il ne sentait plus que ça.

Il se leva et renifla dans toute la pièce. Infect !

Il n'avait aucun mal à reconstruire ce qu'il s'était passé. L'intégralité la pièce sentait le désinfectant et tous les chiens le savon. Winston, malade, en avait mis partout et les autres, créatures méprisables qu'elles étaient, s'étaient fait une joie de se rouler dedans.

Will avait ensuite dû tout nettoyer et les laver tour à tour. Ca expliquait pourquoi lui-même n'avait pris sa douche qu'aussi tardivement. Il avait eu un sacré boulot en ce début de soirée. Tant mieux ! Bien fatigué, il serait beaucoup plus malléable.

Hannibal déplaça la composition florale au plus près de son fauteuil, espérant masquer ainsi les derniers relents de la catastrophe winstonnienne avant de s'assoir de nouveau. Il jeta un regard noir au chien qui s'était rendormi.

_ Oh oui petit chien, murmura-t-il. J'ai bien des idées pour toi…

« *** »

Will referma avec empressement la porte de la salle de bain et, pour peut-être la première fois depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il ferma le verrou à double tour. Il poussa d'un geste sec la lunette des toilettes et jeta dessus le tas de vêtements qu'il avait sélectionné.

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et se passa une main sur les yeux.

Maintenant, il en était sûr, ça ne venait pas de lui. Ca venait du docteur Lecter et il le faisait tout à fait sciemment ! Depuis qu'Hannibal était entré dans sa maison, il n'avait cessé de le regarder, de l'observer, trouvant des excuses pour l'empêcher de se vêtir rapidement. Et lorsque Will s'était baissé pour inspecter le frigo, il s'était carrément fait reluquer le dos et le derrière ! Il avait senti le regard du psychiatre sur son corps, sur sa peau découverte. Et il avait lu le désir sur son visage lorsqu'il s'était retourné. Hannibal n'avait pour une fois pas été assez rapide à dissimuler ses pensées.

Sur le principe, Will était ravi de l'attention. Hannibal lui plaisait, beaucoup. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'une personne qui lui plaisait vraiment paraissait retourner ses sentiments.

Ce que Will appréciait moins en revanche, c'était qu'Hannibal le prenne pour un parfait imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'imaginait ? Qu'il pouvait le manipuler aussi facilement ?

_ Fils de… grogna Will à voix basse.

Il ne voyait qu'une explication au comportement d'Hannibal. C'était que celui-ci ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de leur relation. Genre, en cas de réflexion, pouvoir faire quelque chose du type « _Oh Jack ! Je suis désolé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Will s'est jeté sur moi ! Le pauvre avait tellement l'air seul et en détresse ! J'ai juste voulu l'aider !_ »

_ Enflure… ajouta Will, remonté à bloc.

Oh oui, il avait envie de se jeter sur Lecter. Autant pour lui arracher ses vêtements que pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais il n'en ferait rien. Hannibal voulait le pousser à bout ? Will était aussi très fort à manipuler les autres. Après tout, il lisait dans la plupart des gens comme dans des livres ouverts. Et même si Hannibal était un peu plus cryptique que la moyenne, il ne doutait pas de pouvoir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Ce soir, ça allait être à lui de mener la danse.

Il se releva et fit couler un peu d'eau dans le lavabo. Il s'aspergea le visage et prit une grande inspiration. Aussi fatigué qu'il soit après ses mésaventures avec Winston et le ménage qui avait suivi, il se sentait à présent prêt à affronter Hannibal sur son terrain.

Il se sécha méticuleusement et observa les vêtements propres qui l'attendaient. A présent qu'il avait tout compris, il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Perdu dans le trouble de sa réalisation soudaine, il avait pris ce qui lui était tombé sous la main et ce n'était pas vraiment sexy. Quoique Will ne possédait pas vraiment de vêtements sexys. Juste des chemises moins pires que les autres.

Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Il ne voulait pas non plus être trop évident dans ses plans. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hannibal sache qu'il avait été mis à découvert. Will le mènerait là où il voudrait le mener, mais en douceur. En jouant les naïfs, ce qui était probablement l'image qu'Hannibal se faisait de lui.

Il retira son t-shirt et le jeta négligemment au sol. Puis il récupéra la chemise qu'il avait sélectionnée. C'était une chemise à carreaux comme il les appréciait tant, dans une dominante de bleus. Pas sa meilleure chemise mais pas sa pire non plus. Il prit simplement le soin de la laisser ouverte d'un bouton de plus qu'habituellement, juste pour que le bas de sa gorge soit bien à découvert. Ca pouvait honnêtement passer pour une erreur due à la précipitation.

Il enfila ensuite son pantalon, gris sombre et tout simple. Il pensa à le porter sans ceinture pour qu'il tombe plus bas que prévu mais ça aurait été vulgaire et à l'encontre de ce que Will avait en tête.

Au moment où il se penchait pour récupérer sa paire de chaussettes, il changea d'avis. Il faisait suffisamment chaud dans le salon et qui sait, peut-être Hannibal avait-il un fétiche pour les pieds et que ce simple détail apporterait la victoire à Will !

Il se passa un rapide coup de peigne mais ne réussit pas vraiment à discipliner ses mèches folles. Tant pis, Hannibal était un habitué de sa coupe de cheveux improbable et cela n'avait jamais paru le déranger.

En revanche, c'est avec un petit sourire qu'il sortit son aftershave du placard sous l'évier. Il savait qu'Hannibal ne l'appréciait pas et Will ne l'utilisait plus que très rarement. Mais il espérait ainsi faire perdre au psychiatre légèrement le contrôle de lui-même. Avec Hannibal, le jeu allait être serré et Will ne devait négliger aucun point. S'il voulait gagner, tout en lui devait attirer l'attention d'Hannibal que ce soit de la bonne ou la mauvaise manière.

Il contempla son reflet dans le miroir et hocha la tête. Suffisamment habituel pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais avec des détails bien placés pour que le psychiatre en ressente un certain trouble.

Sa main se posa sur la poignée du premier tiroir du meuble de salle de bain. C'était là qu'il rangeait ses lunettes lorsqu'il ne les portait pas. Il les sortit et les posa sur le bout de son nez. Puis les retira. Et les remit à nouveau. Au final, il les reposa dans le tiroir qu'il referma d'un claquement bref.

Ce soir, il laisserait ses yeux à nu et Hannibal devrait les affronter.

Will était prêt. Il sortit de la salle de bain.

(à suivre…)


End file.
